


【授翻】Baby Steps/情窦渐开

by ikerestrella



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-12
Updated: 2015-06-12
Packaged: 2018-04-04 01:58:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4121917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikerestrella/pseuds/ikerestrella
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>写于2015年冬季的kink meme活动spn_masquerade。原始prompt：“所有人都认为继兄弟Jared和Jensen只是很喜欢彼此，然而事实却是，他们享受这样在光天化日之下偷摸亲热的感觉；他们一边在公共场所一次次地挑战着极限，一边尝试着不被抓住。”<br/>top!Jensen，bottom!Jared</p>
            </blockquote>





	【授翻】Baby Steps/情窦渐开

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Baby Steps](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/120904) by cherie_morte. 



**_TOP!JENSEN, BOTTOM!JARED_ **

 

_pseudocest | 非血亲乱伦（也可能为血亲乱伦，未点明，由读者自行理解）_

 

_underage | 未成年性行为_

 

_exhibitionism | 公共场所性行为_

  


_tie kink & come play (facial)_

  


_原文字数6,722，译文字数12,887_

  
  


  


 

▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  
Jared九岁的时候，他的母亲改嫁给了Jensen的父亲。最开始，他很愤怒；他不明白为什么他的父亲会离开，也搞不懂为什么母亲认为自己可以在这么短的时间里就接受一个新的父亲。他以前从没有过兄弟姐妹，所以就这样凭空出现个兄弟对他来说未免也太不公平了，更不用说还是个可以把自己使唤来使唤去的哥哥。  
  
他第一次遇见Jensen是在万圣节夜里。Ackles先生将他和他的妈妈从家里接走，Jared穿着他自制的恐龙服装爬进那辆红色的越野车，坐在那个蝙蝠侠的身边。蝙蝠侠对他露出一笑；他的整张脸几乎都被面具覆盖住了，可是Jared仍能从那些小洞里窥到他明亮的绿色眼眸和脸颊上缀满的古怪的橙色小斑点。  
  
“衣服不错，”蝙蝠侠说。Jensen的父亲一边将汽车驶出，一边赞同地哼了一声。  
  
他们开了快一个小时，到了一座被打扮成闹鬼大宅的农场上。Jensen的父亲说，他还像Jared那么小时，就常常来这里玩了。Jensen向Jared凑拢身子，向他保证道，这一定会非常有趣，而且他每年都会来。Jared以往的万圣节夜里永远只有“不给糖就捣蛋”那一套，所以哪怕他心里再想对Jensen和他父亲的存在感到生气，他还是忍不住激动起来。  
  
路途中，他们在麦当劳停下吃了晚饭——要是换做Jared的母亲，绝对不可能平白无故地让他吃麦当劳的。Jensen帮他在装儿童套餐的篮子两边安上两个塑料手柄，这样到了农场后，他就可以用这个来装糖果。  
  
最开始他只觉得有趣，可是在进入闹鬼大宅后，他就开始害怕了。这里环境阴森可怖，时不时有怪物从各个角落一下子冒出来。Jared努力地壮起胆子，不想让自己丢脸，可是他现在只想一路狂奔、抱住他的妈妈然后藏在某个角落里直到结束。  
  
她现在在自己前面几步路的距离，手和Jensen父亲的紧紧相握。每到一个转角，她便惊声尖叫；接着，Jensen的父亲便伸出手臂环住她的肩膀安抚她，她便发出一阵笑声。  
  
就在这时，他感觉有什么东西正从他的身边摩擦而过。他一下子尖叫出声，以为是又一只怪物——可是他们保证过，这些长相狰狞的人们是不会来碰他的。接下来，他听见一声低沉而令人宽慰的“嘘”声，然后感觉有人握上了自己的手。  
  
Jared抬起头，看见蝙蝠侠就站在他的身边，低着头对他微笑。他让自己挡在Jared和那些可怕家伙之间，“那就是群穿着古怪服装的小屁孩儿而已，”他保证着，捏了捏Jared的手掌。  
  
接下来的路程中，他让Jared紧紧地抓住自己的手，既没有取笑他，也没有叫他小婴儿。他们到达门口时，父母已经在等待他们了。Jared的母亲脸上洋溢着微笑，夸奖Jensen愿意帮助Jared的贴心可爱。Jensen红着脸将Jared的身子拽向自己，揉着他的头发，嘲笑他是个胆小鬼。  
  
可是Jared知道，他只是在做做样子，只是在大人们看着的时候要要强。当Jared回想起那天晚上，他丝毫记不起那些嘲笑；他只记得那一只主动向他伸出的宽大温暖的手，紧紧地与他的相贴，在黑暗中给他慰藉。  
  
  
  


▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  
十四岁时，Jared干出了第一件自寻死路的愚蠢行为。从他知道什么是爱的那一天起，他就无可救药地爱上了他的哥哥。数不清的夜晚里，他睁着眼睛躺在床上，想着那双只喜欢对他扬起的丰满嘴唇；他的精液大量地喷溅在握成拳的双手，心里想象着那双手生出雀斑的样子。  
  
Jared是一年级新生。他和Jensen处于同一所中学，而Jensen现在是那儿风靡全校的毕业生。这对于他来说如同煎熬，在家也好、在学校也好，Jensen无处不在，让他每时每刻不得安宁。要是Jensen随时在他的视野里，在数学课上对他投来微笑的漂亮姑娘也好，Jared辅导地理的橄榄球队队长也好，他又对哪一个能提得起兴趣？  
  
他很多朋友的哥哥姐姐都喜欢装作不认识他们。在走廊偶遇时，他们只会向弟弟妹妹恶语相向，或者翻几个白眼，杜绝他们向自己靠近。可是Jensen绝不会这样，那个对着所有人说“大家好，这是我的弟弟Jared Ackles”的Jensen绝不会这样，那个在午饭时让拉拉队大胸美女Sandy挪开给Jared留点空间的Jensen绝不会这样。  
  
Jensen是他最好的朋友，就是这么简单，一直以来都是如此。Jensen有一次对他说（那时他十六岁，刚从一个聚会回来；哪怕Jared只有十二岁，也能一眼看出他绝对是喝醉了），他比Jared当独生子的日子要长，也比Jared的记忆深刻；他的妈妈没法像Jared的爸爸那样在生日时给他打电话，因为她没有离开，她去世了。当然，Jared早就知道，可是Jensen以前从来没说过。那天晚上，他说了很多话。他说在Jared来前，他甚至都不知道有个妈妈是什么感觉，所以他会一直记得她和Jared的得来不易。  
  
第二天他酒醒了。早上，Jared为他端来水，他看上去一脸尴尬，可是并没有收回任何话。  
  
而现在呢，现在Jensen开始公然不顾他作为兄长不可侵犯的权力，那就是让自己弟弟的中学第一年过得能多惨有多惨。不管遇到什么，他都会邀请Jared一起去，哪怕Jared有时候揣度他只是想找个跟班，Jensen也从不因此和Jared生气。这样真糟糕。  
  
要是Jared能找出一个法子，让他能有意规避Jensen对他的拳拳关切，他一定会将这一切叫停。  
  
现在，他们正围坐在餐桌旁吃晚饭。Jensen正向父母讲述他的一天，而Jared时不时地抬起塞得满满的嘴补充一两句。他们父母两人已经不再指望他们俩每天讲述的活动能有不同了，所以他们只问一些他们必须得分开做的事，比如“你那个英语考试怎么样了，Jensen？”，或者“你上周那份化学实验报告发下来了吗，Jared？”  
  
现在，Jensen正在讲述今天下午Jared在赛场上表现有多棒（很显然，Jensen是他的队长），还坚持说要是他继续保持，没准明年他就有机会当队长了（不过他没打算保持）。Jared也不知道自己是怎么回事，可能就在那么一瞬间，脑子抽了风。  
  
他的手塞进桌下，小心翼翼地放上Jensen的膝盖。Jensen一有反应他便立马知晓，哪怕他在桌面上看不出任何变化，脸色纹丝不动，说话的声音也保持平稳，并没有大声喊叫Jared的名字。可是他的腿已经在桌下微微张开，让Jared的手能够更加深入，Jared忍不住想要得到更多，将手伸入他的大腿之间。  
  
Jensen渐渐硬了起来，哪怕他嘴上絮叨着妈妈做的土豆泥有多好吃。他叉起一块烤牛排送入嘴里，目光紧锁在Jared脸上。Jared能从他的眼睛里读到一切：欲求、允许、绝望，以及那与之相衬、只为Jared而存在的细小微笑，Jared便是因此一头陷进深渊。  
  
准确来说，这算不上是手淫——这样的角度，面前还围坐着父母，而且Jared甚至都不确定Jensen是不是只是不想引起注意、不想给Jared招致麻烦才任由他这么做。他的手掌摩擦着Jensen已经僵硬的阴茎，透过Jensen的内裤细细地体会那种触感，嘴里涌起一阵口水——而那绝不会是因为盘中的食物。  
  
Jared如同一个青春期大男孩一样抚摸着Jensen，他的动作很快，一点技巧也没有，只是急需快速得到释放。他一感到五指之下涌上的潮湿就明白发生了什么。Jensen仍然表现得一脸克制，他的声音丝毫不见颤抖，唯一将他暴露的是他已经变成显眼粉红色的双耳。  
  
“今晚我来洗盘子吧，蠢驴，”Jared一边说着一边起立。他控制不住想要让自己残忍一点，他想让大家都看到Jensen羞愧难忍的样子，因为他是那么需要看到Jensen面红耳赤的灼热脸孔，于是他伸出手轻轻撩拨了一下Jensen的耳朵。  
  
Jensen看向他，眼神里既带着感激又带着恼怒。今晚该轮到Jensen洗碗，可Jared想，他是该给Jensen一个机会，让他拖着已经被精液浸透的内裤去卫生间好好透透气了。  
  
Jared的母亲叹了口气，然后摇着头站了起来开始收拾盘子端进厨房。她停下脚步在Jensen的额头上留下一个令人舒心的吻，“别乱叫你哥哥的名字，Jared。”  
  
他眉开眼笑，因为他享受这样的感觉——由于叫了Jensen一声“蠢驴”被教训了一顿，却没人知道，他整个晚餐时间都在桌下挑逗着他的阴茎。  
  
  
  


▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  
那天晚上再晚些的时候，Jared伸展着四肢躺在床上。就在这时，他听见他和Jensen的房间之间的共用浴室的门打开的声响。通常情况下，Jensen如果想进来都会先敲门，可是这一次他却直接进屋来关上了身后的门。Jared一抬头就看见他的身子抵在门上。  
  
“嘿，怎么了？”他说着，这才看清了Jensen的表情：Jensen看起来很惊慌。  
  
“过去的两个小时里，我都把自己关在房间里，想要——想要——”他紧紧地闭上双眼，转过身子，像是正在承受极大的生理疼痛。这是Jared在将手伸向哥哥膝盖后的第一次，他意识到他做得有多自私；他意识到Jensen可能并不想要这个，哪怕他想，那也不代表他做好了准备。  
  
Jared下床走向Jensen，双手攫住他的手肘，试图让他看向自己的眼睛，“没事的，Jen，跟我说说。想要什么？”  
  
“你就呆在原地，别过来，离我远一点，不然我会……”Jensen睁开眼，目光急切，那双绿眸锐利地聚集在Jared的脸上，像是可以将Jared生吞活剥。“告诉我这只是个意外，告诉我你不是有意让事情发展到那个地步，告诉我你后悔了。”  
  
“你后悔了吗？”Jared问着，收回双臂，低下头看着他的双手。他觉得那双手如此肮脏，觉得自己那么不洁，“天哪，我很抱歉。我很抱歉。可是我就是有意的，我想要这么做，我已经想了很长一段时间了，而我觉得我应该让你知道，哪怕我——”  
  
“别恨我。”Jensen说。  
  
Jared皱起眉，“我永远不会恨你，就算你不愿意——该死，你才应该恨我，我没有权力——”  
  
“不，我不是说，”Jensen用双手捧住Jared的脸，“别因为这个恨我。”  
  
他的身子前涌，吻上了Jared的嘴。这是Jared的初吻，可却不像初吻的感觉，一点也没有甜蜜的羞怯。Jared没法从哥哥的双手中挣脱出来，而Jensen并不打算慢慢来。他的舌头一路侵略进Jared的双唇，Jared能做的只有尽量地跟上他的节奏；断线的大脑已经想不起任何的技巧，只能模仿着哥哥的动作。  
  
他也不知道他在做什么，可是他一定不会做得太糟，因为当Jensen的身子撤离时，他的眼角都笑出了鱼尾纹，嘴角洋溢起的灿烂微笑让Jared觉得连太阳都不得不灰溜溜地认怂然后打道回府。  
  
他们纠缠挣扎着到了Jared的床上，Jensen将Jared后推，而Jared将Jensen拽向自己，他们如同两个已经长大的小男孩一样和往常一样地打打闹闹。可是这一次，Jared却停下动作，转而剥掉自己的衬衫；而当站在他面前的Jensen也和他一样褪去衣衫时，他感觉这如同自己无数次在湿梦中的祈祷终于得到了回应。  
  
之后的一切就不言而喻了。他们赤裸着身子爬进床里，Jared从他的床头柜里掏出一瓶凡士林，没过一会儿他便让Jensen俯在自己的后背上。他努力张开的双腿痛得像是灼烧起来，却仍然觉得吃力，没法经受得住自己身上这具对于他来说过于大个的身体。  
  
不过，他还在生长，他们都会慢慢适应起来。总有一天，他们会如同几块破碎的玻璃重新拼接在一起般的合拍。  
  
可是就现在来说，Jensen太大了，而Jared之前只用了几只手指别扭地做了做准备。但是这也无所谓了，虽然这疼痛剧烈，可是快感却更让人无法承受。Jensen的阴茎如岩石般僵硬，当Jared的屁股将其慢慢地含在其中，而Jensen前插着迎合他时，Jared感觉那足以将他撕成两半。Jensen用手扶住Jared的身体两侧，稳定住他的身子，给他支持，就像他一直以来做的那样。  
  
接着，Jensen伸出手握住Jared的阴茎，Jared的头一下子剧烈后仰，发出一声响亮的嘶吼——要不是Alan现在已经酣睡如泥，他们一定会因此被逮到的。  
  
不过，他们运气不错，没有哪个家长突然破门而入。不过Jensen还是一边侵入他，一边将Jared的身子翻过来，让他能够探过身去用自己的嘴堵住他的嘴。在那之后没多久，Jared便射了出来。Jensen将他的脸埋在Jared的颈窝里，在他的颈部留下一连串轻柔的吻。接着，他呻吟了一声，Jared第一次感觉到一股液体正向自己的体内深处袭去，滚烫的精液在他稚嫩的屁股里汩汩流淌。  
  
几个小时后，他醒了过来，几缕稀疏的阳光透过他紧闭的眼脸扫进他的眼睛里。他感觉有一只手指正轻柔小心地扫掠着自己的脸颊，Jared知道他不是因为这只手指被唤醒。他笑了起来，想着Jensen已经抚摸了他多久。  
  
当他睁开眼，Jensen的表情专注，甚至可以说是带着敬畏。Jared既想要大笑，又想要流泪。他正张口想要嘲笑他还打算像这样维持多久，Jensen却对着他轻语，或者更恰当说应该是喃喃自语，“这次不是梦了。”  
  
他还没来得及回应，就听见一阵沉重的敲门声。他听见Alan喊话的声音，“五点半了，Jared，该起床去上学了。”  
  
Jensen就像突然被解除了魔咒似的，连忙站起身子，一把抓过他的衣服从共用浴室跑回他的房间，这样父亲从走廊那头到达他的房间时，他会看到他就在房间里。  
  
“我已经起来了，”Jared对着Alan叫道。他的眼睛注视着Jensen赤裸的屁股渐渐远离，身子重新坠回床上。他突然感觉自己的下身传来一阵疼痛，他低下头一看才知道，他是真的已经“起来”了。  
  
  
  


▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  
在这之后，Jared和Jensen将他们往常的如胶似漆又推往一个新的方向。他们偷摸着做爱，在他们放学之后，父母到家之前；他们在午饭时间口交，在那辆大型垃圾卡车之后；他们打着双关语，交换着下流的情话；他们在与朋友外出玩耍时故作无意地身体厮磨。  
  
这样的感觉总是让Jared乐不胜收：人们总是看着他们，却又没法真正看懂他们。他们看不出，他整个人几乎都隶属于Jensen，而Jensen也是像这样隶属于他；他们的父母总是面色欣喜地对他们之间令人惊奇的亲密纽带滔滔不绝。有一个像Jensen那样的人，愿意将自己的目光全情投入在自己身上，换做是谁也会忍不住跟人炫耀炫耀的，哪怕这是一件极其愚蠢的事。  
  
对于Jared这样一个正值欲望茂盛时期的青春期少年，和自己爱慕的对象同居一个屋檐下，再加上本身对于在众目之下偷偷摸摸这件事有着轻微的癖好，这一切只能导致一个结果：毁坏的家具、撕碎的衣服、偷偷藏在屁股底下不让人发现的批着分数的试卷。  
  
当然，也有险些遭难的时候。不过，情况越危险，他们便越容易在逃脱后找回之前的兴致，那根本就没有影响——又或者说，是影响得太多？没必要深究，这只是个文字游戏。  
  
而现在呢，他正跪在Jensen的面前——那是他最喜欢的位置之一。他听见楼下传来房门哐嘡打开、钥匙叮当作响的声音——母亲下班回来了。Jensen伸出手拿过遥控器，打开电视以作掩护，阴茎仍然满满地填塞在Jared的嘴里。  
  
“孩子们，你们在吗？”她在楼下叫喊道。  
  
“在，妈妈，”Jensen回答道，低下头对Jared微笑着，手指轻抚着Jared肿胀的嘴唇。Jensen爱这样的感觉，他的阴茎前涌推挤着Jared的嘴唇，大拇指按压着Jared的牙齿。有时候，他只需要感觉到Jared的牙齿轻轻擦过他的阴茎，就能让自己的精液盈满他的口腔。“我在卧室玩游戏。”  
  
“真好，亲爱的，”接下来一分钟左右的时间里，没有一个人说话。Jensen的臀部向前微微挪动，在Jared的嘴唇上推搡拍打着。之后，门外传来妈妈的声音，“Jared，该轮到你来决定我们的外出聚餐夜去哪里吃饭了。”  
  
每个星期五，他们都外出吃饭。Jared正在长身体，他的食欲旺盛，常常整个月都在思考他每个周五晚上该去哪里品尝美食，可是现在的他有更好的东西可以品尝，他可没这个胃口抛弃掉现在嘴里的东西。  
  
“跟她说你想点外卖披萨，”Jensen指示道。  
  
Jared收回嘴，一只手稳稳地攫住Jensen的阴茎根部，另一只手将滴落在下巴上的唾液抹去。他清了清喉咙说道，“我们就点披萨怎么样？我已经换好睡衣了。”  
  
“当然可以了亲爱的，这都由你决定，”Jared的妈妈宠溺地回答道，完全不知在门的那一端，她继儿的阴茎正轻轻地击打在她那宝贝儿子的脸上，用前液浸润着他的双颊，如同对待一个街头巷尾的婊子。Jared控制着不呻吟出声，但他几乎要功亏一篑，“想要什么馅料的？”  
  
Jared对着他的哥哥诡秘一笑，感受着那粗大而滚热的阴茎触碰着自己的脸颊。他舔了舔唇，“辣香肠，”他喊道，“要很多很多的辣香肠。”  
  
“没问题，等着吧，”她说。好的，Jared已经等到了——Jensen已经掌住他的脸，将他的脸重新用力地推向自己的下体；Jared刚张开嘴，呼吸便扫在Jensen那一丛柔软的阴毛上。  
  
Jensen及时地将身子后撤，让激烈涌出的液体乱七八糟地喷溅在Jared的脸上，让他的脸变得淫秽不堪。接着，他用大拇指在他的脸上抹匀，然后将覆盖在手指上的一层精液涂抹在Jared的嘴唇上，像是在为他画上唇彩。  
  
“可以吗？”Jared问道。Jensen摇摇头，眼睛里流露出坏气十足的神色。  
  
“在披萨送到之前，我是不会让你射的。”  
  
他听见楼下传来妈妈打电话下单的声音。他已经硬了有半个小时了，这段时间里，他只是满足着他的哥哥，哪怕自身对抚摸的欲求已经令他痛苦难忍，他也只是视若无睹。Jared呻吟着，用手掌住Jensen赤裸的臀部，在Jensen面前恳求着他，如同从前那个Jensen从来没法拒绝的淘气小孩。  
  
当他想吃最后一个布丁，想看一部他本不能看的限制级电影；或者是那几晚上，Jensen想要出去和朋友玩耍，不想带着Jared一起去的时候，他只需要使出他的狗狗眼，然后用粘人的语气说上两句，Jensen便会没辙服软。可是现在，Jensen开始报复起他来，因为他已经知道怎样拒绝Jared的需求，而且他还对此暗暗高兴。从心底深处来说，其实他们两人都是如此。然而，现在Jared现在血脉贲张，迫不及待地想要得到释放，已经没有心思去想，让Jensen对他慢慢来或许能给他更多的乐趣。  
  
“让我射好吗，Jensen？”  
  
Jensen神色坚定，将Jared推向他的床，然后如同操控一个巨大的布娃娃一样将他的四肢搁在床上，在他无人理睬的阴茎下垫上一个枕头，然后带着惬意的表情尽情地享用着Jared。过了一会，他的身子后移，让Jared把枕头抬开，然后将头埋向他的屁股在他的臀缝处舔舐了一口。Jared已经无比的接近，他克制着自己，眼泪在他的脸颊上流淌着；他在感受到Jensen舌头的插入后终于全然崩塌，这简直和他第一次时没什么两样。  
  
和Jensen在一起，每一次对他来说都像是第一次。  
  
Jared精疲力竭地瘫倒在床上，臀部不住地上涌，手扶握在自己的阴茎上帮助自己喷射。一切都如预料一般，就在这时，门铃响了。Jensen喜悦地一掌掴在他的臀瓣上，从床上一跃而下，“披萨到了！”他说，“老兄，我都快饿死了。”  
  
他打开门离开房间，留下Jared一个人溃乱不堪地倒在床上，精液溅得到处都是，将头发粘成一团，在他的体下成滩聚集，有一些八成还沾在他的脸上。他错乱地喘息着，内裤被褪在大腿上，屁股赤裸地暴露在空气里。房门现在正敞开着，所以他并无选择，只能赶快爬出床到浴室里，赶在妈妈来叫他去吃饭之前好好清理一下自己。  
  
“你这王八蛋，”Jared在他哥哥身后大声喊叫道，接着，他听见哥哥爽朗的笑声慢慢地消失在楼梯道里。  
  
  
  


▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  
今天，Jared觉得有些不安。他正站在他和Jensen的共用浴室里，穿着一身又愚蠢又不合身的燕尾服，费劲地想要系上领带，可是却怎么也集中不了精力，因为……好吧。  
  
还有四个小时，Jensen就要从中学毕业了。Jared从没想过在过去这一年里，自己能如此幸运地得到的那些东西，或许都会从今天起不复存在。  
  
他会在本地的一所大学读书，那里离这儿只有三十五分钟的路程，而且他会住在家里。Jensen坚持说这是为了省钱，他的父母不该倾家荡产送他去一所名贵的学校，因为如果那样Jared就没有选择的余地了。  
  
Jared却知道，他只是为了呆在自己身边，因为Jensen亲口对他说过。那夜的他又是喝得烂醉；这一次，Jared和他一起躺在湿润的草坪上，两个人共同享受着廉价的啤酒，抽着借来的烟草，时不时地偷摸亲吻。  
  
他抬起头望向天空，问他的哥哥他是不是真是为了能让Jared去所好学校才拒绝了那么多比这更好的学校；他问他觉得这一切是否真的公平。Jensen坐起身子，垂下头看着Jared，伸出手抚摸着Jared的头发说，“你才是那个天资聪颖、志在四方的人，我不想因为我耽搁了你的前程。”  
  
Jared回答说他也不想耽搁Jensen的前程，Jensen笑了笑，“我想要的只是和你在一起。你什么时候离开，我就什么时候走；你要去哪里，我就去哪里。”  
  
他的话听起来发自真心，Jared只能相信了他。失去Jensen，哪怕一次只是几周，对他来说也比失去自己的四肢还要难受，那就好比划开他的胸膛将他的心脏取出，让他的血液只有在圣诞节和感恩节才能有流转的机会——Jared没法活下来。  
  
也许他们真的已经相互依赖到无可救药，也许这将他们之间病态的关系暴露无遗，可是他一点也不在乎。他将Jensen拽住压倒，给了他一个倒立的吻，正如《蜘蛛侠》里的那样。因为一直以来，Jensen就是他的英雄，自从他戴着蝙蝠侠的面具牵着Jared的手走过鬼屋的那一天起，一直到永远，都是如此。  
  
那是两天零六个小时之前的事。而现在，Jared正盯着浴室里雾气笼罩的镜子，看着自己连一条该死的领带都系不正的鬼样子，心里满是恐惧和沮丧，努力控制着自己不哭出声来。  
  
他听见Jensen的卧室门打开的声音，看见哥哥出现在镜子里的洞悉一切的微笑，脑子里突然袭来一阵羞耻感。“你呀，老是系不好东西，”他说，“怎么不早点叫我来？”  
  
“我不需要你帮我任何事。”Jared尖声叫道。  
  
他在撒谎，可是却骗不了任何人。Jensen当场就戳破了他，“你当然需要。”  
  
他从Jared的手里将领结取过，亲吻着Jared的手指让他松手。Jared放手时终于忍不住抽噎起来。  
  
“嘿，”Jensen说着，将领带放在一边，眼里满是关切，“怎么了？”  
  
“我只是——”Jared揉了揉眼睛，别过头不去看Jensen，“好吧，我害怕了，可以了吗？我害怕你马上要去大学了，然后会遇到很多比我更有趣的人，然后就不愿意和我呆在一块儿了。然后你就会憎恨我，是我把你留在了这里。然后一切就都变了，可是我不想改变，Jensen，我不想——”  
  
Jensen一把捧住他的脸，快速地将他的脸转向自己，然后用一个粗鲁的吻堵住了他的嘴。Jensen一直不住地吻着，直到Jared已经快要喘不过气，他才将他推开，让他的额头靠在Jared身上，让他们的视线相平。  
  
“听我说。没什么东西能够让我不再想要你，或者不想靠近你，再或者不想爱你。天哪，Jared，你以为我没有尝试过吗？你以为我没有强迫过自己不再发疯地爱着我的弟弟了吗？要是可以的话，我们就不会走到现在这一步了；要是事情会变化，那我就不会让它开始，你明白了吗？”  
  
Jared勉强地点了点头。Jensen用他的大拇指在Jared撅起的下嘴唇上轻扫，接着，Jared张开嘴将他的手指含住，轻轻地吮吸。他总是嫌自己的牙齿长得太大，可他知道Jensen有多么喜欢他牙齿的样子，于是他啮咬着他的指尖。  
  
“我只有爱我的宝贝车胜过爱你，”Jensen调侃道。Jared的表情一下子阴沉起来，不过他仍然露着牙，眼睛定格在Jensen脸上。  
  
Jared对Jensen的车的嫉妒早就不是秘密了。他用高中几年里自己一分分攒起的钱从当地旧车厂买回了那辆67年款的Impala，并自己动手将其改装。Jared厌恶这辆车，不仅因为这是全世界唯一一样可以将Jensen的目光从他身上夺走的东西，还因为Jensen就是在这辆车的后座上有了他的第一次，那时他三年级，对方是一个叫Julie的女孩。  
  
Jensen心里很清楚，他的怨恨也只是做做样子；就像Jared也很清楚到底什么东西才最能博得他的哥哥的关注。也许那辆车象征着Jensen的自豪，可以给予他欢愉，可是只有Jared的头搁在他的膝盖上才能给他继续驾驶的动力。  
  
“好了，让我看看你的酒窝，宝贝，”Jensen用沙哑的嗓音说道。Jared白了他一眼，可是还是忍不住笑了起来。  
  
Jensen回了他一笑，嘴唇轻触着Jared的脸蛋在酒窝处留下一吻。接着他后移身子，眼睛扫视着Jared的脸，像是在鉴定评估，想要将他脸上的一分一毫就储存在记忆里。  
  
“你真漂亮，孩子，”Jensen对他说着，扭转他的身子让他面向镜子，“看看你自己有多漂亮。”  
  
可是Jared并不想浪费时间在自己身上。他的眼睛只为Jensen而生，哪怕是镜子里的他：他一身修整的曲线，燕尾服下凸显着好看的轮廓，领带完美无瑕地打在胸前。他看着他的哥哥探出手去将原本半敞开的门关上，然后转过身来重新面对Jared和那面镜子。  
  
Jensen拿起之前从Jared手里夺过的领带，Jared正想转身面对着他，以为他想要帮他把领带系上，可是Jensen却将他的身子后推，让他的身子在水槽上后仰弯曲着，然后将领带置于他的脸前。  
  
“张嘴，”他说。Jared将嘴张开，让Jensen将那丝滑的织物塞进来然后在他的头上围了一转。Jensen扶住Jared的身子，低下头看着他，舔了舔下嘴唇，“为我咬紧了，别松开。”  
  
他什么也没问。Jensen要什么，Jared便照做。他在听见Jensen拉开自己裤拉链的时候呻吟出声，接着他感觉Jensen的手掌——那只没有用来帮助将领带套在嘴前的手掌——正在挤压着他的阴茎。Jared撑得很艰难，只要他一看见Jensen眼里那抹灰暗的神色，他便快要招架不住。  
  
Jensen慌乱之中将手探向洗手台，一路撞到了无数东西，终于找到了手霜，“伸手，”他对Jared说。  
  
Jared按他所说的做，将Jensen挤出的乳液接在手里，身子前挪让Jensen从他的手掌里接过乳液。接着，Jensen胡乱地用手指为Jared稍作扩张之后，将他的阴茎抵了进去。  
  
Jensen没有用太多时间来做准备工作。他知道Jared能够承受的限度，也知道他们只有那么多时间，再过不久父母就会来查看他们是否准备好了和亲戚朋友们一起去吃午餐。  
  
这一次性爱既不伤感也不浪漫，也没有道别的意味在里面。Jared因此感到很安心，他知道Jensen粗鲁的抽插是为了向他表示，这只是两具永远不能被分开的躯体又一次急切的融合，而不是做准备迎接之后永久的分离。  
  
Jensen在他的身后喘着粗气，大腿一次次地击打在Jared的臀瓣上，可是他却没有发声——只有Jared才会常常遇到这种麻烦，他总得将头埋进枕头里堵住呻吟的嘴，才能不在每天凌晨三点，感受着Jensen将他步步瓦解而忘情呻吟，将他的父母都给吵醒。  
  
这一次，枕头换做了领带。那条领带被口水沾湿，将Jared的嘴死死堵住，吞没他的吟叫声。他感觉要是Jensen操他再操得用力一点，他就该被自己的舌头给噎死了。有那么一秒钟，Jared的脑子里闪过一个疯狂的想法：他觉得要不是有那条领带，Jensen的阴茎便会从自己嘴里探出来了，因为Jensen现在就是那样深入地埋在他的身体里。  
  
Jensen一只手为他抽动着阴茎，另一只手抓住领带将他的头拽向自己，按住他的耳朵，在他的耳边轻语着下流的情话，而Jared的身子在他的掌控之下绝望地涌动着。  
  
Jared将水槽下的抽屉射得满处都是，差一点就弄脏了他身上精致的黑色长裤。不久后，Jensen也射了出来，精液喷溅在Jared的体内，然后将Jared按于身下，最后几次慵懒无力地插入Jared。Jared的脸抵在冰冷的洗手台台面，粗鲁地喘息着，心里想着要是Jensen当时真的听了他的建议去往某所要跨越半个国家才能到达的学校读书，他该怎么承受。  
  
之后，Jensen用甜蜜的吻哄诱着他，轻轻地解着领带，向后退了一步，给Jared起身的空间。他用手扶住自己的裤子转过身来，看见Jensen正在拉拉链，他哥哥漂亮的嘴唇诡秘地上扬，Jared想要将那样的微笑一口吞掉。  
  
“这一整天，你都得带着我的东西走来走去，”他微笑着将领带摘下递给Jared，“还有什么比这更诱人的吗？”  
  
他没有回答，摸了摸他的手，“为什么要换我们的领带？”  
  
Jensen笑了笑，从洗手台上将已经皱成一团、被口水浸湿的领带拿起。一小时前，那条领带还是浅蓝色的，可是现在被Jared含过的部分颜色已经被浸得加深，看上去快成黑色的了。Jensen将领带环上自己的脖子，对着镜子微笑起来，“我也得带着点你的东西。”  
  
他的身子前涌，将Jared的后背抵在洗手台上，亲吻着他，“如果可以的话，我希望我的全身上下，每时每刻，都是你的东西。”  
  
“够了，”Jared回答道，“我们没办法再来一次的，一会就会有人来找我们的，而且我可没兴趣去吃蓝色小药丸。”  
  
Jensen笑了笑，最后一次为Jared拽了拽他的领带。接着，浴室门外传来一阵敲门声，然后门被推开一个小缝，“孩子们，你们在里面吗？”  
  
“在，妈妈，”Jared回答。他突然意识到他承认了自己和哥哥一起呆在浴室里，脸一下子烧了起来。  
  
Jensen却比他要自然得多。他一见到Jared的妈妈，脸上便挂上了天真无邪的微笑，手停在Jared的领带上，“我刚刚正在帮Jared系领带。”  
  
她走进浴室，对着Jared摇了摇头，“我想，你拿他那头发也没辙，他是说什么也不让我给他剪掉的。”  
  
Jensen仍然保持着适宜的微笑，那样的微笑甚至可以帮他逃脱谋杀处罚。他心里非常清楚，这都是他的错——一方面，是因为他，Jared的头发才乱成那样；另一方面，也是因为他，Jared才留了一头长发，让他能够有可以拉扯的东西。不过他只是对着她无奈地摇了摇头，“我已经尽力让他看上去有个人样了，不过你知道他是什么德性。”  
  
她笑了起来，拍了拍Jensen的脸颊，“我知道我已经说过很多次了，不过我还是想说，有你这样关照着我的Jared，我真的太幸运了。我今天真为你骄傲，亲爱的。”  
  
“噢，妈妈，省省吧，”Jared抱怨道，“不过是条领带罢了。”  
  
“你哥哥马上就要高中毕业了，小伙子，”她说着，不悦地看了Jared一眼，“你知道这是多么重大一件事吗？”  
  
“他当然知道，”Jensen说着，用手臂环住Jared的肩膀，“原因嘛，不久之前，他才给了我一个别出心裁的毕业礼物。”  
  
  
  


▂▂▂▂▂▂▂

  
  
十七岁的时候，Jared的个子已经超过了Jensen，不过他的四肢瘦长，看上去十分笨拙，不如他想要的那么健硕。不过，Jensen对他的渴求却从未减少过，这才是真正重要的事。  
  
那是一个星期四的晚上。Jensen星期五没有课，所以在星期四晚上聚在客厅里看电影已经成了家庭传统。他们的父母坐在一起，手伸进超大的装爆米花的碗里，对于就发生在自己眼皮子底下的一切毫不知情，显得特别可爱。Jared和Jensen一人躺在L型沙发的一头，Jensen被Jared牢牢抱在怀里，脑袋枕在Jared的胸膛上。  
  
他们正在一边爱抚一边拥抱。他们身上那张毯子或许遮盖住了Jared的阴茎正在Jensen的臀后扫荡的事实，可是他们看上去仍然不像两个年轻男孩——或者说是兄弟——在一起搂抱打闹的样子。要是他们俩想和自己的女朋友或者男朋友用这样相互交缠的方式坐在这里，那是肯定不被允许的。  
  
不过，他们也没怎么带过男女朋友回家来。  
  
Jared能看得出，他的妈妈已经被电影彻底吸引了过去，而Jensen的爸爸每隔几分钟就打一个盹儿。所以Jared决定，管他的呢，他张开抵在Jensen的脖子上的嘴，开始吮吸着那块肌肤，感受着嘴下传来的震颤感。（实际上，和以往一样，他的整个身子都颤抖了起来）  
  
Jared现在只想将Jensen推上楼，然后让他用身子死死压住自己，让他的哥哥将他的阴茎一口吞进喉咙里。可是这电影却像是怎么也放不完。  
  
终于，电影完了。Jared看着屏幕上的滚动字幕，想着自己可能迫切到光靠那几下偶尔偷得的轻微抽插就能直接射出来。  
  
Jared的妈妈身子一抖，将Alan叫醒，然后目光严厉地看了Jared一眼，让Jared一时间失了神。“这电影比我想的长多了，”她说，“你该上床睡觉了，Jared。你还没上大学呢，所以明天还得照常上课。”  
  
“好的，妈妈，我马上就去，”Jared回答道，他强装一副困意十足的嗓音，像是他也睡着了似的。  
  
Jensen试图想要起身，可Jared将他按了下来。当Jensen终于明白为什么的时候，他几乎快要抑制不住笑意。Jared现在站不起来，他已经硬得发疼，而且只穿了一条短裤，他们父母再粗心大意，也不可能发现不了。  
  
所以他们呆在原地，等着他们的父母上床后再离开。Alan比妈妈多逗留了几分钟，离开的时候侧过眼睛瞟了一眼仍然躺在沙发上的二人。  
  
他们一离开，Jensen便对着他露出一脸下流的微笑，“我很快就来，”他说着，眨了眨眼，“知道的，你再过没多久就得上床睡觉了。”  
  
按Jensen的方式来理解，这话的意思就是说Jensen上楼时希望看到Jared已经脱光屁股等着他了。Jared按他说的做，匆匆起身连忙爬上楼梯，哪怕他那疼痛难忍的阴茎正阻挡着他让他迈不出步子。  
  
他走进走廊，在父母房前停了停。房门没有关死，很明显应该是无心之为，不过房间里透出的光亮和人声却吸引了他的注意。  
  
他听见Alan说，“你不觉得有点奇怪吗，他们俩连架都没打过，连一次都没有？”  
  
Sherry笑了笑，“Alan，你知道有多少父母千方百计想要让自己的孩子像他们这样相处吗？更别说，他们还是男孩子；再更别说，他们还是继兄弟呢！”  
  
“可是他们真的……太亲密了。Sherry，我是说，就刚才，在下面的时候，他们俩的身子基本缠到一块儿去了。”  
  
“他们是睡着了！”Sherry回答，“天哪，我不明白你到底在暗示些什么，不过我听着有些扭曲。”  
  
Jared感觉Jensen的身子贴住了自己的后背，他嘘了一声，对着房门点头示意，房间里面他们的父母正在小声地争吵。Jensen开始听了起来，Jared注视着他的脸。  
  
“我只是觉得这不太健康，”Alan回应道，“他们得试着多分开一些，不然他们永远没办法和别人有正常的关系的。”  
  
Jensen轻笑一声，手偷摸着下滑，溜进Jared的内裤腰带下方。他就在走廊里父母的房门外开始抽弄起Jared的阴茎，一边还听着父母争论他们俩作为兄弟来说是不是过于亲密了。  
  
“他们都是正常的男孩，”Sherry说，“你说说，他们干了什么不正常的事了？”  
  
“我的儿子拒绝了五所全国闻名的大学，去上了一所本地的学校，每个星期二和星期四还在他弟弟田径训练完后接他回家，你不觉得这有点奇怪吗？”  
  
Jensen拿捏他阴茎的手加大了力度，在他呻吟出声之前用手覆上Jared的嘴唇，因为他知道Jared没法忍耐得住。  
  
“我是个母亲，”Sherry对他说，“要是我哪个宝贝儿子不愿意去远方上学，我可不关心那么多为什么，反正像这样他不会只有在节日放假和夏天才能回来，而且那还是在运气好的时候。”  
  
“可是这并不……正常。”Alan强调道。  
  
Jared的妈妈叹了口气，将床上的装饰性抱枕扔向地上，好像是它们惹怒了她。Jared看着那几个原本总是被她小心翼翼地堆在门口椅子上的枕头就这样被胡乱地扔在上面，而此时此刻，Jensen的手正扭动着Jared的龟头，用完美的力度拿捏着它。  
  
他的身子凑得更加向前，Jared感觉他挺立的阴茎正抵在自己的大腿上。他是那么想感受那东西埋进自己的体内，甚至想要直接转身走向卧室，留着Alan和Sherry两人继续去商量该怎么解决他们俩的问题。  
  
接着，妈妈开口，“我知道你为什么那么担心，可是我们真的没什么好担心的。他们只是很亲密而已，要是发生了什么，我们现在早就知道了——拜托，我们可住在同一间房子里！”  
  
“你和我一样清楚，在你丈夫发现之前，我们已经在一起有一段时间了，”Alan的语气严峻，“我是说，在Jared出生之前。”  
  
他感觉Jensen在他阴茎上的手颤抖了一下，然后冻结在了原地。他心里传来一阵恐惧，哪怕他已经病态到了这个程度，他仍然因此感到心里一股寒意。他不是因为Jensen可能是他的亲哥哥而恐惧，而是因为他知道这样的可能性会让Jensen停止抚摸他。他倒是并不在意这个，如果Jensen和他流着相同的血，他说不定会觉得更加火辣。可是这却足以让Jensen停止渴求他，而Jared不知道自己该怎么应付这个。  
  
“我们一直很小心的，”Sherry说，“而且Jared和你长得一点也不像。”  
  
“Jared只和你长得像，”Alan说，“他和Gerald长得也没多像。”  
  
Jared听不清妈妈之后说了些什么，因为他的耳边只听得到Jensen的声音。他的语气里带着笑意，Jared觉得自己大松一口气，几乎快要迸出眼泪来，“好了，小弟弟，”他说，“是时候照顾你上床睡觉了。”  
  
Fin.


End file.
